The Good and The Bad
by Yaitza S
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please spare me/give me feedback. England has died and is an angel in the after life, he knows he's gay and has discovered that he loves his brother in a "special" way. They meet up again and things get interesting
1. Chapter 1

Arthur opened his eyes and was still in his home, but it felt different somehow as if the walls that had been there for most of his life could no longer protect him from the outside world, as if they were not sturdy anymore and would topple at any moment, he was dead he knew it. But he couldn't remember what had happened. He looked at his hand and was sad to see that he could see the floor under it. He was a spirit. He roamed around his former house, seeing all the pictures of him as a child, of his mother caring for him, of his hometown. He was still there, still in London, but it no longer felt like home; it felt more like a distant memory. He went to touch the picture of him and his big brother Scottie (Allistor Kirkland), and his finger slipped right through, as if nothing was there. He noticed a few years back how much he loved him, around the time he realized that he was "playing for the other team" as some called it. He had told his older brother, and he only looked at him with disgust and pity, shortly after that he was found dead. Sadness overcame the spirit as he remembered this, but he could not cry. He walked over to his door to get some fresh air, but when he opened it he did not find the streets of London but instead he found a place filled with joy and music and white. Beautiful winged creatures with golden rings above their heads and joyous music like none he had ever heard before. There greeted him a man that he had seen many a time, his little ex-colony. "'sup Iggy?" he said with a child-like joy.

"H-hey Alfred….where is this?"

"Well it heaven Artie!"

"I told you never to call me that you bloody arse" this kid knew how to get the Brit's blood to boil

"SHHHHHH! Yo you gotta be more careful Iggs if the boss-man hears you you'd be" he made the sound of a plummeting object then the final crash "GONE! Sent…down there ya know?"

"Down where exactly you bloody buffoon" at this the American got really close to him and whispered into his ear

"Hell."

Oh gods, so…this really was heaven? And these winged people really where angels? But….but….he had been horrible during his life he was a bloody pirate for crying out loud! At finishing his little head rant he felt a soothing calm wash over him, it felt as if someone was pouring warm water down his bear back (he had been wearing clothes before) and wrapped him in all the love his dear mumsie had ever given him. At that moment he sprouted wings made of purer white than even clouds, a ring the color of sunshine levitated above his head, and he was dressed it a robe made of finer material than silk, and Alfred just stood there in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing Arthur could stare at was his skin, his skin that had been demolished, destroyed forever with scars of battles, so many that he couldn't even remember all of them, now perfect. As pale as the ghost of the moonlight and as soft as glistening white silk, as perfect as meadows turned aflame with the setting sun, and oceans reflecting its fiery essence. When he looked up the young American was staring at his with pools of blue filled to the brim with amazement. Arthur could feel the blush before it actually came "Now whot are you staring at?"

"Y-you're beautiful…like…" he trailed off not being able to find anything that came near the godly figure standing before him and this only resulted in deepening Arthur's shade of red.

"Th-thank you Al…but I am sure you're exaggerating" said the new angel as bashful and self-aware as ever.

"Oh please, if only you could see yourself! YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" he started to scream in his joy and excitement; he flapped his wings and spun in circles in the air twisting and shaping the clouds as he did. Arthur stood there with a smile that was barely noticeable starring up at his younger brother, his smaller self that had always been carefree and adventurous. He loved him, as a brother, the colony had admitted his love to him when he was young and still part of England. Heaven faded and he was suddenly back the day before his younger brother split away. He was standing in his Brother's room in the "new world", his brother in nothing but shorts and a tank top, how he could walk around so undignified he didn't know. He took the older nation by the shoulders and emerald met large sapphires, he had never seen his brother look so serious, his carefree spirit washed away by a wave of intensity. The younger blond moved towards him lips parted and eyes closed. England freaked, that's the only way to describe what happened. He pulled his arms in and out, and poor Alfred was slapped, England bright red and unsure of what was happening, ran out of the room, leaving the American behind, embarrassed and disappointed, he knew that they could never be the same again, the next day the revolution broke loose and it took until now to get things back how they were….or at least similar. He snapped back to find the same blue eyes staring at him. Those eyes that remained unaffected by time, and age, and war, and famine, and every other horrid thing that happens, those eyes stay bright and beautiful, true gems.

"Hey iggs why you starin at me?"

England hadn't noticed that he was staring and instantly that familiar blush fell upon his features. "Oh, no reason" and yet another shy smile. It was so wonderful here, so full of magic, more magic than even his friends (which no one else seemed to be able to see) could hold, the temperature just right, the wind slightly blowing, just…gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N SMUT SMUT SMUTITY SMUT SMUT! Its really brief though….anyway….Allistor/Scottie/Scotland is finally here! Hahaha oh shiz is bout to go dooooown! ...oh well hope you like it, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT (and the slight smut *goofy smile*). Anyway thanks for reading this it means the world to me~**_

"Oh Alfred, it's just so….perfect here!" with this Alfred's smile wavered before returning to its place, an untrained eye would've missed it…but he had been with him since the small American took his first breaths. "Am I mistaken Alfred? Is there a 'dark side' here, so to speak" now his smile was completely gone; his eyes darted around not meeting Arthur's. "Alfred, answer me. Is this place hell giving the illusion of heaven? "

"N-no Iggs it's not that it's just…well…." Then a new voice entered the conversation, a voice Arthur new all too well.

"'Ey Baby Artie" his brother, the brother he loved as more than a brother; His redheaded Scotland. But his dearest brother wasn't an angel, anyone could tell with nothing more than a glance. His red hair just lay around his face resembling fire; everything he wore was black, which made his pale skin and emerald eyes stand out; his wings instead of feathery and delicate where made of the same material as his jacket, pure leather, rough and frightening. They were pointed at the ends reminding Arthur of bat wings, and he looked more menacing than ever, all while holding more handsomeness than any of the angels he had seen so far, a spectacle of demonic beauty. Alfred was the one that snapped him out of his trance.

"You see Iggs, this is why heavens not perfect, we have dark angels, these are the ones that cause death and famine, and war and sadness…and your brother is one of the highest ranked...right under Satan himself." Okay Arthur knew his brother, and he knew that he was a sadistic, masochistic, little psyco, but for him to become THAT bad was insane! Allistor had his sweet little moments, Arthur knew because it was those moments that had made him fall in love with his big brother.

"'Ey Artie! Aren't ya gonna greet y'r big brother?" he look and the new angel slyly "Or have ya forgotten 'bout me already?" He knew what he was going to do before his brother even moved, before he let the cigarette fall from his lips, and before he slid off his jacket. The next happened faster than anyone could blink. Allistor was on top of Arthur faster than he could gasp, and had his entire robe off just as fast, the silk discarded and forgotten, his brother's shirt soon followed. Scottie gave Arthur a devilish grin before he slid down and slightly tapped his tongue onto the pink nub already hard on England's chest, making England gasp. Seemingly happy with the reaction he fitted his whole mouth on top of it and started playing with it, sucking, licking, and grazing his teeth against it. Each making England gasp and moan in delight. When both nipples where hardened past the point of no return, Allistor quickly and swiftly grabbed the younger nations erect manhood, softly yet firmly stroking it, nudging his thumb along the top, all while holding him down with his other hand. Up and down, up and down, that's how his hand went, up and down. "s-s-Scotland….p-please sto-op" he couldn't even talk straight and he of course didn't want his brother to stop but…they were here in the middle of everyone and his younger brother, his little Al was still standing there, watching. Allistor came back up to meet England's eyes. The look of pain in the older nation was unbearable, but quickly washed away. He smiled softly and gave the nation a small peck on the check. He came close so that his breath was a ghost mingling with England's ear. He whispered a soft "I'm sorry" Then he stood up and left. Just like that, leaving England breathless and unfulfilled on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N OMIGOSH guys I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. I've had those government test thingies but their finally over :D. I know the last chapter wasn't really smut but I cut it off because it seemed too early in the story for Arthur to get raped ;) so…I'll be leading off that later on in the story, probably in a few more chapters….I'm not sure though. NOW ONTO THE STORY **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the main characters (I do own the plot though**_)

Arthur could do nothing but lay there; heart beating to fast to move, head spinning too violently to see, throat too dry to speak. He lay there inhaling the smell of his dear older brother. The older male smelled of destruction, war, famine, sadness, evil, and loss of hope…that and cigarette smoke. He knew Alfred was trying to get his attention, but he couldn't bring himself to care; couldn't bring himself to feel any emotion other than longing and neediness, to want anything other than his brother back…but he had HAD to push him away right? Any other time and he would've gladly indulged in those sensations his brother had given him; but not here, not in front of Al. He felt the ground leave him and strong arms support him. He knew he was flying and that Alfred was holding him, and that he was clinging to the younger nation so he felt that there was at least something steady and constant. He focused on his heartbeat, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. He envied the heartbeat. Ever constant in this. Unchanging and in hurt, and unwanting. He felt the burning in his eyes, the signs that he was going to break down in tears, and his little brother would see. His little brother would worry and try to comfort the older nation. He was sat down in a recliner (he guessed that this was Alfred's house) and a blanket was draped over his legs. He was giving tea and Alfred rubbed his back repeatedly asking if he was alright; Arthur didn't answer not once, he didn't thank his younger brother for being so kind; he just sat there staring at nothing remembering his older brother. How he looked now that he was a "Dark Angel". How lovely and perfect he looked even now. How being a son of the dark suited him very well. Suited that fiery red hair, and those long limbs, and those sparkling eyes; and that smile, that devil's smile that could melt men and women alike. He loved him as more than a brother, he had made sure he knew that, but that look that his brother gave him as he pulled away…even if it was only there for a split second…that look was as if his whole earth had shattered and he was left in a dark pit. Alfred grabbed his shoulder making him come back to "reality" (if you can call this reality) and made him stare into pools of sky blue that were drowning in sorrow and worry. Arthur wished he could love this brother instead. This one that actually cared for him and made sure he was alright, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the younger nation through the eyes of a lover. Maybe he was just a masochistic little sicko, and if he was that explained why he loved Allistor so damn much.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: shiiiiiiit I'm SO late D: I'm sorry guys…I had sorta lost my motivation to write BUT IT'S ALL GOOD NOW! DAMN everyone wants a piece of England! (you'll see what I mean) Hahaha okay enough with this I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Well really I own nothing but the plot :P and to the people who told me to continue with this story thanks so much! You gave me back my mojo :3 okay now for realz I am done…Enjoy~**_

He grabbed the younger nation's face and spoke his thoughts "God I wish I could love YOU Alfred…" he trailed off as he took a hand away from Alfred's face to wipe a tear coming down his own

"Wh-why don't you Iggs? I know its been a long time since I confessed but I still love you the same, honest!"

Bloody hell America was adorable, but that's all he could ever be adorable and sweet. England couldn't deal with adorable and sweet, torture and yelling is something he could deal with, not cute and sweet.

"If only I had the correct personality or even the right taste in men" Arthur let out a rather large sigh and cupped America's face in his hands again. "I do love you Alfred...just not in the same way you love me." He trailed off seeing the look in the American's eyes. Alfred's eyes resembled shattered glass; sad and lonely pieces with no hope of ever being put back together. The younger blond pulled away as his blue eyes shown with held tears.

"WHY DAMMIT? WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?" Arthur jumped at the sudden outburst and looked at the broken eyes of the young American, blue now glistening with fury instead of sadness.

Arthur stumbled over the words he would eventually have to say , then deciding it would be better to just say what he felt, unrehearsed and real. "w-well you see Alfred….it's just that…um…." Damn it how was he going to explain this to him? "um…well….I-I'm just….I don't know really….I just like rough and forceful and I don't really know how to deal with kind and sweet…" Arthur realized what he said too late. Something snapped in Al. He was long gone, beautiful blue eyes now dark and hazy, but mostly glazed over. The next words came as a snarl out of Alfred's pretty pink lips.

"Oh really? Well then let me show you **exactly **how forceful I can be Mr. Kirkland" Arthur was picked up and thrown on Alfred's bed with little to no effort, and stripped bare the same way. Alfred lay on top of Arthur's bare body, holding the older nation's wrists above his head with one hand, and nibbled a little harder than necessary on his neck earning a yelp from the green eyed blond. Arthur was quickly getting hard, not having been touched in such a long time. He opened his legs a little bit not really thinking much other than that he needed more. Alfred quickly took advantage and placed his leg in-between Arthur's; slowly, steadily rubbing against the growing bulge. A soft moan left Arthur's lips, which pushed Alfred on. He locked their lips in a forceful, needy kiss; teeth, lips, and tongues clashing in a fierce battle. Now panting into the other man's mouth Alfred took his free hand and started playing with the upstanding nipple on Arthur's chest.

"Ah-Alfred-mm." Arthur threw his head back as he felt the nimble fingers. With lust clouding his judgment he thrust his hips upwards making both of the men's erections bump against each other getting a moan from Arthur and a gasp from Alfred. The latter of the men chuckled darkly.

"Eager aren't we?" He slipped his hand down and started rubbing around Arthur's entrance.

"Shit shit Alfred ughn" one in, then another scissoring inside of Arthur making him grip the sheets so hard that his knuckles went white.

"Damn Arthur…you're so _**tight**_" He added the third finger making Arthur squirm beneath him

"sorry to interrupt but the boss is in need of you" The both flinched at the new voice laced thickly in French, both stared at the long haired blond with eyes the shade of the sea.

"Francis….can't you see we are in the middle of something" he shoved his fingers inside Arthur once more making the older man throw his head back.

The Frenchman laughed a humorless laugh and quickly had Alfred off of Arthur. "More like you _**were **_in the middle of something but the boss needs this slutty little angel" he said as he ran a gloved finger along Arthur's jawline making the still nude angel shiver. "Here" he threw the robe to Arthur "put this on before I take you for myself" his eyes roamed lazily over Arthur's body as he put his robe back on; blush growing deeper every time he caught the eyes of the long haired son of the dark, this one dressed differently than his brother. Instead of a leather jacket this 'angel' wore a black suit, black dress shirt, black shoes, and a red tie. Finally clothed he followed the dark angel outside.

"Um…excuse me but may I ask who your 'boss' is?" for some reason Arthur felt really nervous about meeting this 'boss' person

"your brother of course mon ami"

"And you seem to know my name so may I ask whot yours is?"

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, but you can call me Francis" he added a smile so bright that it would've put the sun, and freshly fallen snow to shame; which also, consequently, made Arthur blush a very bright red.

"mon dieu you are so adorable!" he closed the distance in-between them until he was but centimeters from Arthur's face and purred seductively "I could just eat you up"

Then came a shout in a **very **familiar Scottish accent "Ey FRANCIS! GET AWAY FROM MI BABY ARTIE!"

The French demon laughed silently and leaned even closer to whisper in Arthur's ear "I guess we'll have to stop here mon cher" he pulled Arthur close to his chest "but I will be back for you chaton" Scotland came closer and grabbed a fistful of the Frenchman's hair dragging him away, green eyes alive with the fire of hell.

"I told you to get away from him" Allistor wasn't even speaking he was fucking GROWLING. Arthur shyly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Um…Scottie, I'm fine…your French friend didn't hurt me at all…there is no need to be cross with him"

Allistor immediately turned around, hearing the name only Arthur was allowed to call him. Jade met emerald as they stared at each other for a while. It was Allistor who broke away reaching for his lighter and cigarettes blowing the smoke in Arthur's face.

"I wasn't worried about that. He's my best guy. He probably should've roughed you up a lil bit. You're too pretty." He grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him

"Hey! Where are we going?" Arthur asked alarmed by the sudden movement but following his brother nonetheless

Scotland laughed a small laugh as if unfamiliar with the sensation of it "My house of course"


End file.
